yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Perimaru/Mirai Nikki ( Future Diary ) RP Signups
Rules 1) Once in a confrontation with another diary owner, you cannot instantly kill them. 2) Targeting or allying with other players is allowed. 3) You can only kill another diary owner if they are logically vunerable 4) To set dead end flags, PM Perimaru in the chat, if the diary owner you wish does no die before the set dead end time, their dead end will be removed. 5) The killing game can only be played in the school. 6) Surprise attacks are not allowed, as they do not give the other diary owner a chance to flee or retaliate. Participants * ( First ) Souta Minako: The Watcher Diary - It allows him to peep in the entries of the diaries, even those from Apprentices, which allows him to know exactly what will his enemies do, and how to catch them off-guard, even to plan countermeasures. Since it only reads others, however, he can't know the degree of truth of those entries, therefore he's vulnerable to misinformation and doesn't receive any Dead End flags. It reflects him as creator of the diaries. It is a cellphone. * ( Second ) Yoriyori Minako: The Souta Diary - The diary will tell her everything about Souta Minako, but nothing about herself unless it is related to Souta, therefore when combined with Souta's Watcher Diary, the two can make a fearsome combination that covers each other's weaknesses. This diary reflects her obsessive love for Souta. It is a cellphone. *'( Third ) 'Fude Nagakage: The Red-Handed Diary. It allows her to know anything counted as a 'law break' that is done by another diary user (ex. traps are vandalism, someone who is about to enter a secluded/closed off area she is in is breaking and entering). It takes the appearance of a cellphone. *'( Fourth ) Seiko Beibu: The Murder Diary - '''Allows her to know who she will murder next successfully, and how she does it in great detail. *'( Fifth ) Sakura Hana: The Manipulation Diary''' - Allows Sakura to know when she will manipulate her next victim, and knowledge of their weaknesses to manipulate them to her advantage. *'( Sixth ) Sodaina Jiin: The Stalker Diary - '''It tells the current body statistics of a diary owner at choice, which includes, but is not limited to: body temperature, any kind of sickness/illness they might have, their level of blood and heartbeat rate. The disadvantage of this diary is that it gives only one entry per day, and depending of the owner that is being written about, may not update accordingly. The diary reflects Jiin's attention of detail towards other's conditions, especially when those are in danger. It is a scroll. *'( Seventh ) '''Rei: The pacifists diary: Allows herself to know the locations of diary owners in a radius of 528 yards (A quater of a mile.) so she can estimate where to flee next. It also only tells her the location of other diary owners, not their actions. To balance this, her diary gives entries every 7 minutes, 3 minutes less than the average diary entry. It is a navy hardcover book. *'( Eighth ) Ozu Watashi: The Health Diary - '''A diary that allows Ozu Watashi to tell exactly how and where someone needs medical assistance. This can be used not only to heal people, but also allows him to target their weakest areas, allowing Ozu to make swift kills if needed. *'( Ninth )' *'( Tenth )' *'( Eleventh ) '''Aito Fukui and Aisho Fukui: Exchange Diaries -A pair of diaries that tell the future about each other, which allows them great teamwork as they can protect each other, the diaries are weakest when separated. It reflect the mutual love shared by the duo. It is a pair of cellphones. *'( Twelvth )' How to Make a Diary You can either go through here: http://futurediary.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Diary_(term) and copy one, or come up with an original diary that isnt too OP. Wanna Enter? Comment your OC and what diary they have, explain the diary. How's the RP Start? Each participant is promised the power of a god if they beat the eleven others, with the help of a diary that predicts the future. Category:Blog posts